Nexus 5
by Tori Stewart
Summary: What if Rachel did have an expiration date? This is Rick Deckard's next case. I wrote this story with pen and paper in High School, in 1982, not long after I saw the movie and read the book, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?. That being said, the writing may seem a bit juvenile, but I thought I would post this between chapters of IAotH since it is already complete on paper.
1. Farlow

Rick's nightmare awoke him with a start. He sat in bed thinking about it. It wasn't much of a dream, but it was bad. Images that had haunted him most of his life, of an old fashioned slaughterhouse in operation, flashed though his mind. He had no idea why he should have that nightmare, he hadn't had it since he was a kid and had seen the images in his high school American History class when he was 16 years old. Maybe it was because he had felt as bad back then as he did now; Now that Rachel was out of his life forever.

Rick shook the images out of his head and got up to go to the kitchen and get some coffee. Just then the vid-phone rang and Rick answered it. It was Bryant. "Yeah?" he said.

"Listen Rick, " Bryant said, "I want you to come down to the station this morning. I know it's your day off, but I need you."

"But sir…," Rick started.

"Be here in half an hour Deckard!" Bryant said, then signed off.

Rick stood for a moment contemplating going down town. After the four Replicants he had last 'retired' he was supposed to get a vacation, and then he had plans to retire himself and get a desk job. But he knew Bryant would probably suspend, if not fire, him if he didn't show up.

At the station Rick knocked on the door and then entered Bryant's office. In front of him was Bryant behind his desk, and to Rick's left he noticed a woman, very good looking at that, sitting in a chair facing Bryant's desk. He couldn't' help but notice she had long dark hair and a pleasing appearance; it reminded him of Rachel.

"Come in Deck, have a seat," Bryant said, "This is Hanalane Kellerman."

Rick approached and extended a hand in greeting, "Rick Deckard Ma'am. Glad to meet you."

"How do you do." She replied, ignoring his outstretched hand. Rick glanced at Bryant, who shrugged, then he turned and sat in the other chair facing Bryant's desk.

"Mrs. Kellerman," Bryant began, "came to me looking for help Rick. She has reason to believe her husband is a Replicant." Bryant got out some papers. "She wants you to find out, _yes_ or _no_."

"But I'm supposed to retire as a Blade Runner, and get a desk job." Rick protested. "Why can't you get someone else?"

"Because no one else is available… and besides, you're the best."

"But what about my desk job?" Rick persisted.

"Forget the desk job Deckard!" Bryant said, becoming annoyed of Rick's persistent refusal. "Right now there are no desk jobs available. _And,_ I know you could use the pay of a Blade Runner and so do you!"

Rick gave up. "Okay, what are the details?"

Bryant handed Rick some photographs. "This is Mr. Kellerman, Norman. Mrs. Kellerman wants you to follow him and find out if he's a Replicant. She'll give you the details as you drive her back to her apartment. Now go Deckard, and keep me posted!"

Rick got up and went to the door. He opened it then stepped aside to allow Mrs. Kellerman to exit. She walked past him and he could almost feel the cold breeze. _No wonder she suspects Norman is a Replicant, no human would marry her._ Rick thought to himself as he followed her out.

Mrs. Kellerman had been walking several paces ahead of him and entered the elevator. As he approached the doors began to slide closed and he had to grab them quickly to get through. Mrs. Kellerman had made no move to hold the doors and it was all he could do not to say something. _Doubtless she would have let them close and leave me to wait for the elevator to return while she made herself comfortable in my Spinner._ He thought angrily. Neither of them spoke as the elevator rose and they stepped out onto the roof. Rick opened the passenger door for her, then went around to the driver's side to settle himself into the driver's seat.

"Where do you live?" He asked Mrs. Kellerman,

"Seaview Apartments." She said, "It's west of…"

"I _know_ where it is." He said returning her frigid attitude. As the Spinner raised from it's rooftop perch Rick decided to ask some questions. "Can I keep one of those photographs?"

"Yes." She said and handed him one.

"What makes you think your husband is a Replicant?"

"Mainly because our dog Farlow passed away last week and Norman is acting very perculiar about it."

"How?" Deckard asked.

"Well, he won't tell me what he did with Farlow's…" She took a deep breath, this was apparently hard for her, "body. And he doesn't seem to be mourning at all."

"Is that all?"

"No. I've been asking him when we will get another animal, and he acts as if he doesn't care. So I asked him about it and he said that he was sick of me asking him about…" She paused again, "about that _stupid dog!_ And then he said he didn't care if we ever got another one like it! I always thought he liked…Farlow… but he never did seem to show any real love for him. So I decided today that I ought to go to the police."

Rick thought for a moment. "What other reasons?" He asked.

She looked at him surprised, "Isn't that enough?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Not always." Rick replied.

Mrs. Kellerman looked at Rick's profile. "Well, the other reasons are personal."

Rick glances at her and she looked away. "Oh." He said. Then concentrated on landing his Spinner on the roof of Seaview Apartments. "Where can I find your husband Mrs. Kellerman?"

"Every morning at 8am he leaves for work from this roof, in his hover car. He goes to the Kensington building and picks up his delivery stock." She handed Rick a piece of paper. "This is his route of delivery. He follows the same route every week." Rick looked over the paper. "Start right away, and let me know tomorrow, after 9am, what you have come up with." She said it like an order.

"Sure." Said Rick. He watched her get out and head for the elevator. _If only she were as nice as she is pretty._ He thought to himself.


	2. Delivery

Rick looked over Norman Kellerman's schedule. He had an appointment at 11am in Sector 5, at the Park Apartments. He looked at his chronometer, it read 11:05. Rick looked back at the schedule. Norman had another appointment at 11:30 in another apartment complex in Sector 4. _That'll be it_ Rick decided and started up his Spinner and headed for Sector 4.

When he arrived it was about 11:15. He sat for a while wondering what approach to make on Normal Kellerman. An idea came to him, and he climbed out of his Spinner and went over to the elevator. He pressed the call button and waited for it to arrive. When the doors opened it was empty and Rick stepped across the threshold. He pressed the floor button where he expected to meet Norman. The elevator stopped on a floor to let another passenger aboard, an elderly lady who glanced at Rick timidly and then chose to stand as far from him as possible. They rode the elevator down several floors and then the lady got out.

Rick then felt the elevator move up again and wondered if it was going back up to the roof. It did, and a man, the one that Rick had seen in the photos, stepped on. Norman was somewhat bigger than Rick in every way. _He sure is big enough to be a Replicant._ He was handsome with auburn hair, neatly combed, and dressed in a suit much more expensive than Rick's. Rick decided Norman looked too good for a place like this, someone who should be living off world. _Well, it's now or never,_ he said to himself, looking at the big man.

"Hi." Rick said cautiously.

Norman looked at him. "Good morning." He said.

"You live here?" Rick asked trying to make conversation.

"No." Norman replied, watching the elevator lights.

"Moving in?" Rick looked at the large cases Norman was carrying. Norman's expression looked insulted. "I guess not." Rick mumbled.

"I'm making deliveries if you must know."

"Oh. What are you delivering, vacuums? Those are big cases."

"Food for animals. Our food helps your animals live a longer, healthier, happier life. " Norman said proudly.

"I can't afford an animal, real or replicant. What kind of animal do you have?" Rick continued the conversation.

"Yeah, I have… or rather _had_ a dog. He died about a week ago."

"I'm sorry to hear it. What was it's name… or don't you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's all right. His name was 'Farlow.' I'm kind of glad he's gone."

"Huh!?" Rick said, surprised.

"It was a replicant." Norman said smiling at Rick's puzzled expression.

"Oh, I see. But still, wasn't it sad?"

"Yeah, I suppose." There was a long pause.

"How about your family? Surely they were upset at Farlow's passing."

"Yes, my wife was. But I'm hoping to have a family, much better than just a pet, you know?"

"Did your wife _know_ Farlow was a Replicant, or that you want to have a family? Maybe she wouldn't be so sad then."

"Hmm… no, now I think of it, you may be right." The elevator stopped. "This is my floor. See you around." Norman said stepping into the hall.

"Yup." Rick said, smiling to himself. _No wonder Mrs. Kellerman thought he was a Replicant. Wait until she finds out._ he though as he pressed the roof button.


	3. Mechanical Dog

Rick headed for the roof of the Park Apartments smiling, "That was an easy case." He said to himself, getting into and starting up his spinner. He decided to go straight to Mrs. Kellerman's apartment and give her the good news…good news to him anyway since it meant he could write up his report, give it to Bryant and go home!

"Deckard here." He said into the elevator vid-com at the Seaview apartments where the Kellerman's lived.

"Come down Mr. Deckard." Mrs. Kellerman's voice came back at him, and he road the elevator from the roof to the 54th floor, apartment 'B'. "That was fast." She said as Rick entered the apartment and followed her to the living room. "What did you find out?"

Rick sat down on the sofa, making himself comfortable. "Well, I couldn't just go up to him and make him take the Voight Kampf test without him getting suspicious, so I just talked to him…" he paused.

"Yes, and…?"

"And, I don't think he's a replicant… ."

"Why?" She cut him off.

"Give me a chance to explain!" Rick said.

Mrs. Kellerman went to her chair and sat down. "Ok, go ahead."

"Well, anyway, we got to talking and I got him on the subject of Farlow and he said something that may surprise you. But if I tell you, you can't let on that you know, understand?"

"Yes. Why, what is it?" She asked, interested.

"Well, it's to your own benefit whether you let on you know or not, so it's up to you…." Rick mused out loud.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me would you!" Hanalane Kellerman insisted, annoyed now.

Rick decided to just come out with it, "He said Farlow was a replicant." Rick watched her reaction.

At first she just sat there staring at him in surprise. Then she looked down at the glass in her hand. "No…" she said in a low voice, "no it couldn't be. We saved his first few paychecks to get a real animal… he told me Farlow was _real!_ Why would he lie to me?" She had started to cry.

Rick didn't think she'd take it so hard. "Hey, take it easy." He said getting up and going over to her. "I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling you."

At that Mrs. Kellerman seemed to get hold of herself. She stopped crying and got up. Walking over to the bar, she asked Rick if he wanted a drink. He accepted, and she handed him a glass of spiced Rum. "I should think," she began, "that that would prove even more that Norman is a replicant."

" _What_?" Rick said, "Just because he bought a mechanical Dog?"

"Why would he save up all that money just to waste it on a fake dog unless he just didn't care to have a real one? Because he's a replicant and replicants don't care about animals." She reasoned.

"Maybe when he saw the price of real dogs he realized it would take a lot more saving." Rick suggested.

"No, when we were ready to buy a real dog we had all the information on how much it would cost to own a real one. He knew."

"Well," Rick said, "that's still not enough to go on. I need more, solid evidence. What about the personal reasons you mentioned earlier?"

"Like I said, they're personal. I'd prefer not to discuss it." She reminded him.

"Then I guess there's not much more I can do to help you. Good bye Mrs. Kellerman." Rick went to the door to show himself out. He had hoped that she would follow him and give him the evidence he needed, but she just sat there and watched him go.


End file.
